An Gort
An Gort (also known as Gort) is a forest town in the southern region of Cúige Chonnacht county in Ireland. Location An Gort is a forest town strategically located at the only entrance into Cúige Chonnacht county. This has earned An Gort the unofficial title of "Gateway to Chonnacht". Because of its proximity to An Mumhain, An Gort enjoys heavy traffic and serves as a natural stop along the Cúige Chonnacht/An Mumhain trade corridor. People An Gort's people are friendly and often socialize in its many taverns. Many experienced players live in An Gort. An Gort hosts travelers from all across Ireland, who come to take advantage of the trading, nightlife, and enjoy Gortian's fabled hospitality. An Gort has an excellent mentoring team that helps orient new players, managed by An Gort's Chief Mentor, Sathar. An Gort is also home to the Gypsies, a RP group led by Fae. Nearby towns The nearest towns are Baile Locha Riach to the northeast and Inis (An Mumhain) to the south. A road to the northwest leads to the future site of the Capitol of Cúige Chonnacht. Resources An Gort is a forest town and trading hub that provides many resources (especially wood) to Cúige Chonnacht and nearby An Mumhain. One of the major benefits of living in An Gort is having the luxury of a fully-stocked market at one's disposal. Prices may sometimes be high, but Gortians seldom want for much. In the absence of profiteering laws and price caps, An Gort enjoys a pure free market, for better or for worse. Many wealthy, influential, and longtime players live in An Gort and their presence adds to the town dynamics. In addition, An Gort coordinates its commercial and governing activities closely with the County of Chonnacht, to mutual benefit. Military As the gateway into Cúige Chonnacht, An Gort maintains a strong military presence, with several armies and many armed retinues and groups on standby at any given moment. An Gort respects and helps support all approved armies that choose to setup camp outside the walls of the city. Travelers who are in armed retinues or who have had prior military service in unsanctioned armies are asked to please clear travel arrangements in advance with the Mayor before traveling to or through An Gort, to avoid complications with An Gort armies. When An Gort was openly threatened by Anto_Capone of the NNGO, Countess Fae sent the DVAS Army from Cúige Chonnacht to give support to An Mumhain troops in Inis in July, 1457. Many Gortians participated in this campaign to answer the NNGO's threats, along with other soldiers who came to help from across Ireland. Government Mayors of An Gort (in order of service): 1. Qtchi (1 term - first Mayor of An Gort) 2. Dee_snider (3 terms) 3. Jaseph (2 terms) 4. Michellebegg (current Mayor) An Gort Town Council: Mayor: Michellebegg Deputy Mayor: Thorvik Chief Mentor: Sathar Ministers of Morale: Dynv and Mistrals Ministers of Trade/ Market Managers: Kutilyn and Tobbi Ministers of Economics: Numpty and Nicole_ Minister of Key Resources: Sathar Town Marshall: Coddle Council advisors: Lord_flynn, Jaseph, Samsura and Kearo Taverns An Gort has many outstanding taverns (and tavern owners) and boasts an active nightlife (thus living up to its motto): * Tipsy McStaggers Saloon (Town Hall) * The Kennedy Roadhouse (Bigjack) * The Owl Tree Tavern (Dee_snider) * Gypsies, Tramps & Thieves (Jaseph) * Mischief Makers of Ireland (Numpty) * Céad Míle Fáilte (Joskampes) * Romanos Gambling Den (Romanos) * Dark Side of the Moon (Darkdemonic) * Helga's Huggle Harem (Darrellmeaney) * Escape from Alkatraz (Nemesiss) * Sexy Naughty B****y INN (Onlygirl) * The Campsite (Fae) * The Wonky Donkey (Ohrid) * Ivan's Inn Eh? (Sankfang) * Silky Arse Scots (Tomais) * The Rusty Hook (Ozhawk) * A Quiet Spot (Ladyalys) * The Kennedy Shelter (Tobbi) Category:Irish Town